1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing an audio signal based on location information of a speaker which outputs the audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio systems may output audio signals through multiple channels such as 5.1 channels, 2.1 channels, and stereo. Audio signals may be processed or output on the basis of locations of speakers which output the audio signals.
However, the locations of the speakers may change from their original locations which the audio signals were processed with reference to. In other words, the locations of the speakers may not be fixed according to an ambient environment in which the speakers are installed due to the mobility of the speakers. Accordingly, when the locations of the speakers change, an audio system may have a problem providing high-quality audio signals to listeners because the audio signals are processed without considering the current locations of the speakers.